Living with Her
by DoomedSometimes
Summary: Something's off with Norma and Alex wonders what it is. He realizes living with this woman is somewhat funny, sometimes complicated, and always surprising.


"Norma. Have you seen my shirt?" I ask entering the bedroom where she is seated on the bed looking at her laptop.

"What shirt?" She says without looking up the screen.

"My work shirt. You know, the one I have to wear as part of my uniform."

"Oh, it's in the laundry room." She says without even looking at me so I go searching for it.

It's not that I can't go get it myself, but the fact that I couldn't find it in the closet this morning that threw me off guard. I had no idea where my work shirts were which is why I asked her. She always makes sure they are in the bedroom come Monday morning. Also it strikes me as odd that this is the first time since we've been together that she's not interested in my clothes, or me even. She even sounded bored.

I find my shirt hanging, clean and ironed, in the laundry room. I thank her in my mind. I put it on. Go in the kitchen to get some coffee to go but before I do anything else I hear her.

"Alex!" The sound is coming from the living room so I go looking for her.

When I see her she's trying to move the TV like her life depended on it. Just a minute ago I had left her upstairs engrossed in whatever she was reading on her laptop. That was a quick change of pace if you ask me.

"Help me move this before you leave." She says plainly.

"OK, but Norma, why do you want to move it? And where to?"

"Just out of the way. I'm going to clean the living room and I can't do it with the TV here."

I don't follow her train of thought. Yes, I can move the TV but surely it will get in the way anywhere it is, but I do as she asked. I move the TV.

"Ok, I'm going to work." I announce. "Do you need anything else?"

"Bye!" She yells from down the hallway where she's already disappearing to. No kiss or 'have a good day.' I wonder what's going on with her today.

"See you later, Norma." I say to the air and close the door behind me.

x

The day at the station goes by boringly not by a lack of work but by all the tedious tasks I have to attend to at the beginning of the week. Paperwork and more paperwork. A meeting at 2 p.m. And some late afternoon arrests that gave me a slight headache.

When I see the clock in the wall marking 5 p.m. I sigh in relief that this work day is finally over. I haven't even eaten anything more than a small sandwich at noon and I am starving. Can't wait to get home.

I take the steps leading up to the house hurriedly. I want to see my wife, I want to eat, I want to take off these clothes and relax a little bit. But all my wishes for a nice calm evening go flying out the window when I open the door. Norma has been, apparently, very busy today. I see furniture has been moved around. She needed me to move the TV but she could manage the rest by herself. I have to laugh. A couple of trash bags are still in the foyer, and there's a smell of pine all over the house that tells me that yes, she has been cleaning, a lot.

I find her in the kitchen, where sadly, there's no food in sight. What I see is a big mess. Everything has been moved out of the cupboards and is lying on top of the counter and the table. Norma is bent over under the sink and I see she is wearing jeans. Her perfect ass a thing of beauty inside those jeans. I start to get ideas that have nothing to do with food.

"Hi, Norma. I'm home." I say to let her know I've arrived but she gets startled by my voice and moves too suddenly and hits her head with the sink.

"Ah! Fuck!" She says and I don't know if I should laugh at her choice of words or just placate her pain. I go for the second choice.

"Are you okay?" I say reaching for her and helping her to her feet.

"No, I'm not okay. I just hit my head really hard. I might have split it in two."

Always the drama queen. I check her head for injuries and after reassuringly telling her that no, there's no split or blood in sight, she just shrugs out of my arms.

"So, you've been busy today." I say.

"Hmm. Yes. I kind of got lost in time though. I didn't realize it was so late." She says.

"Do you need any help?" I offer.

"I'll just finish putting all these back." She says gesturing to the china all over the kitchen. "You can take the trash bags out. I have to make something for dinner."

"Do you want me to order something in?"

"No, it's alright. I'll make something fast." She starts moving around the kitchen.

I take that as my cue to leave. I take the trash bags out and move the furniture back to its place in the living room. The TV too. I go upstairs and change out of my clothes. When I go back to the kitchen I can already smell food, and my stomach growls. I am so hungry.

Thankfully she was not kidding when she said she could cook something fast. We both eat and by the time I finish and thank God and all the heavens for this woman and her infinite cooking skills she's already cleaning everything up. Damn, she's fast today.

I get up from the table and wrap my arms around her from behind. I kiss her cheek and murmur my thanks. She smiles. I start moving my hands over her waist, her hips, her ass… ah those jeans. She rubs herself against me and I'm instantly hard. I turn her around and start kissing her, undoing the buttons of the shirt she's wearing. She hooks one of her legs over my hip and behind my back and pulls me to her. I want her so bad. The heavenly moment does not last long because she suddenly stops kissing me.

"I have to take a shower. I've been cleaning all day. I'm disgusting."

"No, you're not."

"You're only saying that because you want to get laid."

"Well, maybe." I say giving her my best sheepish smile and try to grab her hips again but she won't let me. She swaps my hands away and leaves. But the way her hips are swaying tells me I might still be in luck.

I wait for her to get out of the shower and then go and do the same. I want to wash this day off my skin too. She attacks me as soon as I enter the bedroom. She grabs me and kisses me, and clings to me in a way that has me gasping for air in a minute. I start backing her up to the bed. When we reach it she spins us around and pushes me onto it. Her eyes are gleaming. Playful. She climbs on top of me. I put my hands on her hips and look up to her. She's beautiful. All blue eyes and pink lips. Curvy hips and tiny waist and perfect breasts, that somehow in my sex induced brain, seem to look bigger than before. Soft blonde curls of hair that resemble a halo right now against the last sunset rays coming from the window. She looks like an angel, except there's a devilish look in her eyes.

When I try to reach for her she smiles. She takes my hands from her hips and puts them beside my head. Keeps them there pressing them down with her own hands. She's no match for me of course, I could move my hands or flip us over in a second, but I don't, because this is what she wants. She bends down and kisses me and grinds her hips into me. I push my hips up, meeting her, teasing her.

She finally takes pity on me and with a smile that could win or start wars grabs the hem of her short nightie and takes it off over her head in one swift motion. I gasp at the sudden visual stimuli. She's now completely bare before me. I grab her hips again, but she takes the lead. She does all the work. She guides me in. She rocks her hips making us both moan. I kiss her, grab handfuls of hair, and swallow her moans and sighs. She's breathing hard. I am too. She throws her head back, her nipples are hard, her thrusts are increasing in pace and losing in rhythm and I know she's close. I try to hold on, to delay my own pleasure, I won't leave her hanging.

She collapses on top of me with the most beautiful loud cry and I hold on to her. Then release my pressure into her. We sleep.

x

Morning comes and I start getting ready for work but she won't get up.

"Norma?" I go over to her. I know she's an early riser too and it's strange she's not up yet.

"Hmm?" Is her only response.

"Hey, it's 7. I'm leaving for work. Are you going to keep sleeping?"

"Yes." She says without opening her eyes so I kiss her forehead goodbye and let her sleep.

Around mid-morning I call her to see if she's ok.

"Hey." She answers.

"Hi. I just called to see if you're ok."

"Yeah, yeah. I just have a slight headache. I wanted to sleep a little more."

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"Yes, Alex. I can promise you I'm not dying."

"Ok, then. See you when I get back home."

"Bye." She says sweetly.

X

"I cannot believe this!" I say out loud to no one. I'm alone at the house, Alex is at work, but I literally cannot believe I've ran out of ibuprofen. I look at my medicine cabinet like the traitor he is for not letting me know I needed to go out and buy some. Now I have a splitting headache and I don't feel like driving out to the drug store. I've also neglected to buy a few other items. This past month have been so incredibly busy with me marrying Alex, having Norman in the hospital, driving back and forth to visit him, it's a miracle I haven't forgotten to eat. But I did forget some things as my bathroom cabinet also smugly reminds me.

I should really try and go out but my body has other ideas. I did so much work around the house yesterday, not to mention our workout in bed last night, and I'm spent. I don't want to move a muscle except to walk back to bed. I guess I'll have to ask my husband to rescue me.

"Alex. Can you do me a favor on your way home, please?" I write the text on my cell phone and press send.

"Yes." Is his eloquent response.

"Can you get me some ibuprofen? I have a headache and I've run out of painkillers."

"Alright." He answers, and then another text comes up in the small screen. "Do you need it now? I can go now if it's an emergency."

"No, it's not an emergency. I can wait." I reply.

"Hmmm, I also need other things…" I start writing and think if it will be too much for him. I guess I'll find out.

"I need a box of tampons." I write and hit send quickly. I have to confess I would've loved to see his face when he read it. Men can be such babies sometimes.

I wait. No answer. But then I hear the beep sound.

"OK. But… what kind?"

Bless him.

"Just get any pink box. It'll do. "

"Oh and… thanks." I also put in a kissy face thingy and a little heart for good measure.

"You're welcome."

x

By the time he arrives home, I'm in bed, in pain and in the worst mood I can be. I've managed to cook and shower but the last pills I had in my purse are long gone in my bloodstream and the headache and cramps are back with a vengeance.

"Norma. I'm home." He states the obvious once he enters the room.

I smile and try to sit up on the bed. He has a shopping bag in his hands and gives it to me with a sweet and shy smile. I'm desperate for more painkillers so I quickly start to look for the pills in the bag. And then I see it. Next to the box of tampons (pink box, 'super and light', he's a genius) and the bottle of pills, there's a box of chocolates. The cute small delicate ones. And a mix bag of nuts, dried fruits and chocolate covered raisins. He knows I love them. And of course my damn hormones get the best of me and I start crying softly as I look at him.

"You got me chocolates?"

"Well, yes. I know women like to eat chocolate when they're on their period. And just in case I got you something salty too. I didn't know what you preferred. You are not like any woman I have ever met so I wanted to cover all bases."

The fucking headache is forgotten for a minute and I just want to kiss him so I do. I throw myself at his arms, the treasure he brought me lying between us in the bed, and I kiss him, with all my might.

"I also got you ice cream. It's already on the fridge." He says in between kisses.

I look back at him. My mouth open in shock. This man. This beautiful perfect man. He's going to kill me with love and attention that's for sure.

x

After we eat dinner and the pills have done a little to alleviate my headache, we are back in the bedroom. I start looking for a movie to watch on my laptop, since other activities will probably not be in the schedule tonight.

"Ugh." I groan out loud when a particular nasty cramp takes a hold of my lower belly.

He's changing into pajamas and looks at me concerned. "Are you in much pain?"

"Not really. Just feels like a dragon is trying to rip my uterus open." I say. He looks at me with such worry that I feel bad about saying that, although is the truth.

"Don't worry about it. It'll go away in a day or two."

"I can't wait for menopause!" I add.

He laughs. "You're too young for menopause." I look at him questioningly.

"And why do you think you know so much about female stuff anyway?"

"I don't. But I read, and I know you're too young for that." I shake my head at him and smile.

"So…that means yesterday you were PMSing?" he says the words slowly while he seats next to me on the bed.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because you seemed a little different than your usual self. In the morning you were distracted, then you went crazy cleaning the house and then at night… you were very… aggressive."

"And are you complaining about anything?"

"No! God, no. I'm just trying to understand you better. I'm living with a woman now, I want to know how you're feeling so I can help you feel better if I can… or get out of the way when needed to." I'm about to tell him off about that last remark when I see his playful smile and I know he meant it as a joke.

"Ok, well. If you must know. Yes, I usually get in a weird mood. Then I get lots of energy. Then the next day I feel like crap. And then it all goes away until the next month. There. Norma's biology lesson 101." I say without flourish.

"And that is why your breasts looked bigger too." I hear him say and I can't help but slap his shoulder. He starts laughing.

"For your information: No, they were not bigger. They are just swollen. They will go back to their original size too." I say with an indignant tone.

"That's alright. I happen to love your breasts. They're perfect." And just like that he silences any other rebuke I might have.

I find a movie and settle next to him. He puts his arm around my shoulder holding me close to him. I can smell his clean masculine smell. He presses kisses into my hair. The computer rests on his lap and my hand rest on his chest. I start playing with the hem of his t-shirt. After 10 minutes I get annoyed by it.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?" He says while watching the movie intently.

"Can you take your shirt off?" I hear his subtle change of breath.

He moves and complies. I smile at him and settle back into his now naked chest. I try to keep watching the stupid movie but I can't concentrate on whatever's happening on screen. I'm playing with his chest hair. My face getting warm as his chest rises and falls steadily. I feel a bit of a tremor on his flat stomach. I think my hand is making him nervous. Especially when it goes lower and plays with the string of his pajama pants. His hand rubs up and down my arm. Sometimes it rests on my hip and presses into it just the tiniest bit but I feel it. My senses are keen tonight. My skin is on fire.

I know my breathing is shallower. His is too. I know what we both want but none of us is sure as to how to proceed. He suddenly presses 'pause' on the movie. I freeze in anticipation. He moves to look me in the eye.

"Is there a rule against it?"

I can't think straight. My desire has taken over me completely and my gaze moves from his eyes to his mouth. Mine has suddenly grown dry so I lick my lips. I see his eyes follow my actions. I'm still wrapped in his arms, he's leaning into me. His lips are moving but I can't hear a sound. He touches my face and he smiles.

"Norma!" I hear him now.

"Huh? What?"

"I said: Is there a rule against it?"

'What is he talking about?' I think.

"Against what?" I manage to say.

"Sex. During your period."

I can't even answer. The mere thought of him asking is making me want it more. He would be the first man in my life to not care about it too.

"Because, you know… I hear orgasms are good to ease the cramps too." He smiles at me like an idiot. An idiot in love.

"And if you don't mind. I don't mind either." He offers as a perfectly good explanation.

"Uh, I don't know… I guess not. I mean, no, there's no rule against it. No. I'm just… God… I, yes, I want to. Are you sure you're okay with it?" I suddenly remembered to speak and said everything and nothing at once.

"Norma. I'm a Sheriff. I'm not scared of anything." He says proudly. I'd give him a damn medal right now if I could.

He kisses me. Soft and long and deep and I'm already melted butter in his hands. I move my arms up his chest, up to his neck, and keep him close to me. I don't know what happened to the laptop, but he's suddenly on top of me. His hand is pressing into my hip, guiding me to him. I feel my insides liquefy. I make a quick mental note to go to the bathroom. But I want this. I want him. I love him.

"Alex?" I say between kisses.

"Yes?"

"Please make love to me."

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
